She's in love
by whitechocolate14
Summary: Somethings wrong with Rogue...But four mutants can guess with a little spying and one musical number! She's in love from the little murmaid musical. Don't judge my choice of music! Review please!


A bunch of the girls were gossiping in the locker room. Minus Rogue. She was too busy to hang out with the gossip girls.

"I'm serious, guys. Something is really wrong with her." Tabby stated.

"I know. She...Gosh, I can't even find a word to even describe what's wrong with her." Jean said.

"Who?" Rahne asked.

Jean waved her away. "No one, Rahne. I mean, seriously. I'll ask her where she went and giggle! Giggle I say!"

Kitty agreed. "I can top that. The other day she was daydreaming and sighing!"

"Who?" Rahne asked impatiently.

"I'm talking about Rogue, that's who?" Jean snapped.

"What about her?" Rahne asked.

"She sure is acting strange lately." Jean told her.

"I'll say! Flying in circles! Chasing her tail!" Tabbitha added.

"That girl is up to her roots in something!" Jean exclaimed. Then started singing, as they left the room. The four girls looked at each other.

_"She's dizzy and she's dreamy." _Jean sang.

_"Her heads up in the foam." _Tabby finished.

_"Her eyes have gone all gleamy. It's like there's no one home." _Kitty sang.

All three: _"She floats away the days, mopin on crystal shelf."_

Rahne looked at the three girls. She did understand what was wrong with Rogue.

_"You ask her where she's going, she giggles like a fool." _Kitty sang.

_"She barely sticks a toe down at the indoor pool." _Jean sang.

Tabbitha shook her head. _"It's more than just a phase. Face it, she's just not her self."_

_"Is she ill?" _Kitty asked.

_"Or insane?" _Tabby asked.

_"Is it water on the brain?" _Jean asked. The others shook her head.

_"It's the bends!" _Kitty suggested.

_"It's the flu!" _Tabby pointed a finger in the air.

_"Gosh I wish we had a clue!" _Jean said angery. Rahne whispered into their ears of what was wrong with her. They all gasped.

They all sang together. _"Oh wait, oh dear, good grief, it's clear-"_

Rahne looked them over. "What the heck?" She thought and joined in.

_"She's in lo-o-ove!  
>She's in lo-o-ove!<br>Poundin' heart! Ringin' bells!"_

They spotted Rogue reading a book with a dreamy expression on her face. She had nice clothes on. Shelled necklace.

_"Look! I think she's even wearin' brand new shells!" _Kitty exclaimed.

The three girls sang together.

_"She's in lo-o-ove!"_

Rahne: _"It's love and devine!"_

_"She's in lo-o-ove!"_

_"That girl's on cloud nine!"_

_"Glory be!"_

_"Lord above! Gotta be she's in love!"_

They spotted Kurt. Kitty ran over to him.

"Hey, Kurt! Have you noticed anything weird about..._you know who?" _Kitty asked, pointing to Rogue.

"You mean Rogue? I'll say!" Kurt cleared his throat. _"She acts like she don't see me. She doesn't even speak. She treats me like shitnzell left over from last week. You see her late at night, tossin' in her queen sized bed!"_

Kurt shook his head. He really wanted to know what was wrong with his sister.

_"Shoop. Shoop. Shoop. Shoop." _The girls sang.

_"She's moody as a snapper. Oblivious as a rock. You fly right and tap her-"_

They all finished. _"She lays there like a lox! As sure as a dog bite, somethin's made her loose her head!"_

_"She has lost her head!"_

_"And she sighs, and she swoons, and she's hummin' little toons!"_

_"Even has a sorta glow!"_

_"What on earth could it be?"_

_"Any hammerhead could see."_

_"That sigh." _Kitty sang.

_"That glow!" _Rahne and Tabby sang.

_"That swoon!" _Jean finished.

_"OH NO!" _Kurt exclaimed. _"She's in lo-o-ove!"_

_"She's flipped! It never fails."_

_"She's in lo-o-ove!"_

_"All hot beneath her scales!"_

_"See her hips, how they swish!"_

_"Well, well, well, Don'tcha wonder who the lucky guy is?"_

They saw her sigh dramatically and look outside dreamily. She had it ba-a-a-a-a-a-a-ad.

_"She's in lo-o-ove"_

_"She found a X man hunk!"_

_"She's in lo-o-ove!"_

_"Now, she's as good as sunk!"_

Rogue giggled all of a sudden and sighed. 'Wasn't she goth or something?' Rahne thought.

_"See her blush. See her grin!"_

_"Gotta be love she's in!"_

_"Roguey and someone!  
>Swimmin' in the sea!<br>K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

_"Her cheeks could not flush pinker!"_

_"Clear as H2O!"_

_"She's caught hook line and sinker!"_

_"Crushed out!"_

_"Switched on!"_

_"Worked up!"_

_"Far gone!"_

_"Knocked down!"_

_"Hard hit!"_

_"In deep"_

_"That's it!  
>She's in love!<br>She's in love!  
>She's in love!"<em>

_"She's. In. Love!"_

Bobbert got out a sax and started randomly playing. How Rogue didn't notice all of this, don't ask them...Or the author for that matter.

_"She's in l-o-o-ove!  
>She's in lo-o-ove!<br>Plain to see. No mistake.  
>Look at those moonbeams in her wake!<br>Obvious symptoms o-o-o-of-  
>She's in love!<br>She's in love!  
>She's in lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ove!<br>Shoop, shoop!  
>She's in love!<br>Yeah, yeah!"_

And they finished that with a final pose. Bobby went back to what ever the crap he was doing before.

_DIIIIING DOOONG!_

Rogue ran to the door. She opened it and smiled at the visitor.

"Hey, Swamp Rat."

"'Ello, _mon cherie._" Remy said as he tipped his imaginary hat.

She put her hands behind her shyly and smiled a little more. She was blushing badly.

"So...Um, what're yah here, fo'?" She asked.

He got closer and she almost giggled.

"You."

The four girls, plus Kurt, all had their jaws on the ground.

"OMG! No way!"Kitty squealed. Rahne put her hand on the peppy girl's mouth.

"Ye be quiet!"

Kitty nodded and watched. Remy dunked her and kissed her.

A gasp escaped all five of their mouths as Remy fell limp to the ground. Rogue smiled dreamily as she bent down next to Remy.

"Wort' it!" Remy said.

She ruffled his hair. "Crazy li'l Swamp Rat."

"Crazy 'bout y', _chere. _Crazy 'bout y'."

She smiled down at him. Tabby couldn't take this anymore. There, they'd just sang a song about her being in love with someone, then a gorgeous hunk walks in and kisses her, and she won't admit.

"JUST SAY YOU LOVE HIM, ALREADY!" Tabby yelled.

"TABBITHA!" They all yelled at the blonde mutant.

"WHAT? YOU WERE ALL THINKIN' IT!" She said in her defense.

"Yeah, but zat's no reason for you to yell it!" Kurt yelled.

Rogue started blushing reeeeeeal bad. She didn't look at Remy.

"Well..."He said. She had to look at the smirking Cajun.

She closed her eyes. "Ah...love yah..."

Remy grinned broadly and kissed her again. This time he went unconsiouse. Rouge got a bit of his thoughts and saw that he did love her back.

End with giggles.

**Hope y'all peeps liked this. I was just bored one day and couldn't find an idea for another story I'm writing. Well, if you're actually reading this author's note, please do review.**


End file.
